Noise control has long been an issue in residential and business settings. With increasing urbanization and an increasing cost of real estate, individuals are living and working in closer proximity, increasing the need for noise reduction, particularly in high rise and apartment settings. To combat noise in such urban settings, several cities, states and countries have implemented noise control building codes. Further, many building owners specify noise tolerance in construction specifications during construction.
However, many conventional methods for controlling noise are either cumbersome to install or ineffective. Particularly in the case of walls, conventional techniques include the use of resilient members disposed between a wall panel and a support. Such resilient members can be difficult to install and are expensive. Other conventional methods include the installation of thick insulative members which have limited effectiveness and add additional steps to the installation and construction of walls or ceilings.
Another technique used for controlling noise is the use of a damping material between layers of construction material, such as plywood or drywall. Such damping materials are also referred to as constrained layer damping materials. However, conventional damping materials provide limited sound control for particular noise.
As such, an improved acoustic damping composition would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.